The COECs main focus is on exposure to transportation-related air pollution, and its impacts on health evolve directly from (1) key Center research and a leading EH concern in Southern California[unreadable]air pollution, (2) concerns about emissions from the large international ports and related goods movement facilities in southern CA, and (3) concerns raised by parents about living near busy roads or having their children attend schools in close proximity to highways. The COECs CAC, the Center's External Advisory Committee (EAC), and the Center's Executive Committee (EC) all have examined the COECs focus areas and have encouraged the COEC to remain focused on these environmental public health issues, since they are directly related to the Center's epidemiologic and exposure assessment research and are a major community concern in the region.